


(Everybody’s Looking for) What We’ve Found

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Surprises, oliver queen is still a bad liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next milestone in the coming months is her birthday and heaven help her if she has to wait that long</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Everybody’s Looking for) What We’ve Found

**Author's Note:**

> Is it really a surprise that in freezing weather I decided to pounce on something that promised warmth in the future? 
> 
> Title taken from Keith Urban's _Once In A Lifetime_.

It started when she found her favorite sandals inexplicably moved in the middle of winter and, not long after, he came up with that ridiculous excuse to buy new sunglasses. But what finalized it, what really tipped her off, was the alert on her phone telling her that several meetings in a three day span had been shifted to other days on the calendar.

And now she’s getting antsy.

Not because he changed the meetings.

Or because he’s trying to surprise her.

No, she’s antsy because Hanukkah and Christmas have both passed and she still hasn’t been handed plane tickets and a brochure explaining where they’re staying and when.

Really, it’s getting ridiculous.

Because somehow she’d convinced herself to not say anything, to enjoy the relative surprise and the happiness she knew he’d have in being able to do so, but...

It’s eating her alive.

The next milestone in the coming months is her birthday and heaven help her if she has to wait that long—

“Hey.” The back door slams shut, her head lifting as he unclips the lead from their dog, Ross, and grins at her. “Felicity, you haven’t been working since we left, have you?”

She sighs, her mouth turning down as she glances at the files spread out on the table in front of her. Trying to track the supplier of the heavy artillery being smuggled into the city and balancing her board meetings and the overall QC schedule is nearly impossible.

Plus, her mind has clearly been other places.

“If by working you mean staring at the papers and hoping a schedule will arrange itself, then yes.”

“And here I thought you just had a wand you waved to sort that all out.”

“I wasn’t sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing.”

“I still object to being stuck into Gryffindor.” He crosses his arms over his chest, leans back against the counter.

“Only you would resent that. Every little kid behind us in line was hoping for that result; you get it and you nearly have a meltdown.”

“What’s wrong with wanting to be in the same House as my wife?”

“Nothing, except cleverness is clearly my strong suit and bravery and nerve? Well, Mr. Queen, I think that was pretty much written for you.”

“Are you saying I’m not clever?” He leans forward, hands pressed flat on the table, the happiness dancing in his eyes a clear signal that he’s playing—teasing—in a way he only does with her.

“Oh, you’re plenty cunning when you put your mind to it. I have two words though: energy drink.”

He’s laughing now, his shoulders shaking with it as he takes half a step back, lifts an eyebrow at her.

“Do you know what happened five years ago?”

She blinks, her mouth turning down as she runs through possibilities in her head. She can’t recall any important events for the country or even in history as a whole and...

Her breath hitches as he tries to sneak an envelope on to the table and she realizes that whatever happened, _it’s_ the occasion he’s been waiting for. Fingers flexing on the edge of the table, she bites down on her lip, tips her head toward him in silent question.

“Five years ago, I showed up in your car, bleeding, and...”

It’s all she needs to hear, the memory flaring adrenaline across the nape of her neck, the words echoing in her brain, and she realizes he’s right.

Of course, it’s a date she knows, but among trips to the jungle, rappelling lessons, and a motorcycle ride that turned into their first date, it’s gotten a little lost.

“...knew I trusted you and, really, it’s the best decision I ever made.” He closes the slight distance between them once more, bowing down to push the envelope towards her.

Exhaling roughly, she lifts it, fingers tracing the seal for a minute because, even though she knows what it is, she feels a little nervous, a little overwhelmed by love for this man.

Slowly, she tears it open, grinning as she pulls out the tickets for Hawaii and then, before she knows it, she’s pushing out of the chair in excitement as he starts to talking once more, his hands gesturing wildly.

“It was during one of those early weeks of me pestering you with “energy drinks” and scavenger hunts.” He winks and she presses her lips together to stop herself from cutting off the rest of his explanation with a searing kiss. “I noticed the brochure for Oahu on the corner of your desk, but then all this happened and—”

He stops, hand in mid-air, realization stunning him.

She knew.

Yes, there’s a light and joy in her eyes, but her mouth is curved just so... in that slightly sassy, unbelievably sexy way.

“You knew.” He tries not to let the disappointment show, but still feels his shoulders fall, the slight crease furrowing his brow.

“Oliver.” Her fingers splay over his hip, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. “Really, Digg accidentally took _your_ sunglasses and you _both_ just realized it in the middle of November? That’s a weak lie even for you.”  

“I wasn’t lying, just... sneaking...”

She just tilts her head in response, laughter bubbling out for both of them as she finally rocks up on her toes and covers his mouth with hers. Her hand smooths over his chest as she pulls away, her voice rough with excitement and need and love.

“Thank you.” Her thumb brushes over his heart, her body turning more fully into his. “Even if I wasn’t completely surprised, the reason... and that you tried...”

The rest doesn’t even need to be said and she smiles as his chin presses against her shoulder. Glancing down at the tickets, she double checks the dates against the ones she’s had saved in her memory for months. “I hope I can find sunscreen in February.”

“It’s already taken care of.” He brushes a kiss over her jaw, hands settling low on her hips. “I may have bought you a new hat, too...”


End file.
